It's All Part of Being a Girlfriend
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Harry comes down with the stomach flu on the day of the Quidditch match against Slytherin. Harry pretends to be fine to play, but girlfriend Ginny is suspicious. When the Quidditch game is called off in the middle of the game due to illness on the Slytherin team and Harry being sick is revealed, Ginny takes the opportunity to take care of a sick Harry. I do not own Harry Potter.


It's All Part of Being a Girlfriend

"Of all the days I could be sick does it have to be today?" Harry thought as he laid in his four poster bed in the Gryffindor six years dorm. He felt sick to his stomach, hot and overall like complete and utter crap. The others have left for breakfast, the thought of food send Harry's stomach into overdrive in the churning department. Rolling on his back, he pushed his hand into his stomach. "There's no way Ginny would let me play if they know I'm sick, they drag me off to Madam Pomfrey, I act like I'm fine, or make her think it's nerves" Harry thought to himself.

Harry was figuring out how to get pass the girls when Ron came upstairs to the dorm. "Mate, you up?"Ron slowly approached the bed afraid a hex or a pillow would come flying toward him. "Yeah I'm up" Harry slowly got out of bed "I'll be down in ten minutes, go on Ron" Ron turned to left the room, "You okay mate?" Harry debated over whether or not to tell Ron he was sick, but decided against it when he realized that he'd tell or go get Ginny.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Harry replied, when he heard Ron left, Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The motion was much for his stomach. Letting out a groan and grimacing a face, he looked down at his belly. "You're not letting up are you?". In response, it growled. Pushing his hand into his stomach, rubbing it lightly, Harry quickly cleaned up enough for breakfast and headed down to the Great Hall.

If he hadn't of told Ron he was coming, he'd head on down to the pitch. But Ginny would come after him, if he did and she would drag him back to the Great Hall. Looking down at his belly again "I promise, just plain toast and some juice". His stomach let out a loud rumbling sound "and could you please keep it down".

Walking in the Great Hall, he found Hermione, Ron and Ginny in their usual places. Harry slowly sits down next to Ginny and starts nibbling on a piece of toast. "Is that all your eating" Hermione eyed him over the table, luckily Ron came in his defense "Mione, you know Harry doesn't eat much when we have a Quidditch game, most likely his nerves are tightening his stomach into knots, it does before game."

Hermione looked over at Harry "Forgot about that, at least eat more than one, you need some strength today". Ginny was silent during the entire conversation, she kept an eye on Harry. "He seems to be moving slow this morning, either he didn't get much sleep last night or something's wrong" Ginny thought to herself.

Hermione looked around "Where is everyone, some of the tables are empty". Ginny answered the question "there's been an outbreak of the flu, muggle, wizards, and a stomach flu, that should explain the absences". Ravenclaw was half full and Hufflepuff was worse than Ravenclaw.

Slytherin appeared to have the most students and Gryffindor had some of the first and second years missing, luckily for the team and unfortunately for Harry, the Gryffindor team was all well, except for their captain. When Malfoy motion for his team to head to the pitch, Malfoy yelled across the Great Hall "POTTER, See you at the pitch, and PREPARE TO LOSE".

Harry wasn't paying attention; he was trying with all his might to calm his stomach down. The Gryffindor team was returning to Gryffindor tower for their Quidditch gear and brooms. Harry had left his stuff in the captain's locker the night before and told the team he'd meet them at the pitch. He performed concealment charms to make himself look healthy before the left his dorm, but he didn't feel it.

Noticing there was no one in the Gryffindor tent yet, he got out his gear and broom. Feeling a wave of nausea, Harry willed himself not to throw up. Sitting on the bench he clutched his stomach. "Just let me get through this game without throwing up, please". Harry felt miserable, his stomach hurt, it cramped like there was a snake wrapping it's self around his stomach, the nausea was horrible, and he felt like his actual stomach was going to come up.

Hearing his team come in the tent, he straightened up. He stood up and started reviewing the plays they worked on during the last practice. Ginny approached him with a vial and a bottle of water in her hand.

"Here, take this and then get a drink of water." Harry looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "It's a stomach calming potion, knowing you your nerves has your stomach upset." Harry gracefully took the vial from Ginny and down it, along with the bottle of water. Harry smiled at her "Thanks Gin". After reviewing plans and plays with the team they headed out to the pitch.

Madam Hooch called over the captains. Knowing Harry and Draco's past, she informed them "I want a nice clean game from all of you, and that includes you two." Looking at Harry and Draco as she finished her speech, "Yes Ma'am" Harry and Draco answered. After shaking hands, Madam Hooch informed them to mount their brooms and the game began.

Harry flew around looking for the snitch. Ron was keeping an eye out for quaffles, Ginny was scoring goals for Gryffindor and Hermione was watching the game, hoping that it ends well. Everything was going was going well until the train wreck. One of the Slytherin chasers started sneezing nonstop, causing the other to start coughing this allowed Ginny to score a few more points for Gryffindor.

The Slytherin beaters seen the bludger coming towards them, they used their bat to keep it from hitting them, only for it to go flying towards Harry. Harry didn't have time to move out of the way before it hit him right in the gut. He was able to turn to allow the bludger fly on. Once the bludger move, the pain in his stomach increased, causing him to double over on the broom, wrapping an arm around his stomach and hold on to the broom with the other.

He heard the whole crowd gasp, along with his team. He signaled to Madam Hooch for a time out at the same time Draco did. As Harry lowered himself to the ground the pain in his stomach got worse. "Ouch" was all he was able to get out as he was holding his stomach. Ron speeded towards him along with Ginny, the first of the team to land. "You okay mate" Ron placed a hand Harry's shoulder. Before he could answer, Ginny landed in front of him. "Are you alright?" Harry recognized the look of concern on his girlfriend's face.

Before he was able to answer any questions Madam Hooch's voice filled the pitch. "I'm afraid we're going to have to end the game. The Slytherin team only has two well players" vomiting was heard off to the side and Harry cringed "one healthy player, we will set a rematch for the game once everyone is well." Madam Hooch then made her way to the Gryffindor team. "Potter, are you okay?" Harry nodded at that moment he was afraid to open his mouth.

"I see that he gets checked by Madam Pomfrey" Ginny ensured Madam Hooch placing a hand on Harry's back. "Very well" and she left to collect the gear and store them for another game. By the time Harry, Ron, and Ginny made back the tent, the rest of the team were already gone. After a quick shower and change, the three of them were headed to the hospital wing.

Figuring that Madam Pomfrey would run a diagnostic spell, he decided to come clean to Ginny and his stomach couldn't have agreed more. Harry stopped suddenly, letting Ron and Ginny walk a few steps in front of.

"Ginny" Harry groaned her name and pulled out the best I'm sick face, hoping that Ginny would sympathize with him.

Ginny stopped when she heard Harry call her and noticing Harry wasn't beside her. What she saw when she turned around concerned her. Harry doubled over and clutching his stomach, looking a little pale and green at the same time.

"I don't feel good, I think I'm sick" Harry was hoping that she would be sympatric toward him. He was right; she walked over to where he was. "What's the matter, sweetie". Harry felt her rubbing his back with one hand and her other hand on his forehead, noticing how hot he felt.

He decided to tell her the truth "I've felt sick at my stomach all morning, I thought it was nerves at first, but then my stomach started to cramping and that's when I realized this wasn't nerves this was something else and yes that stomach calmer you gave me helped," Harry groaned, wrapped both arms around his stomach tighter leaning into Ginny, laying his head on her shoulder. "My stomach really hurts" Harry whined, he suddenly felt bile coming up in his throat. Bending over away from Ginny, he threw up all over the grass. Ginny vanished the mess and slowly led her boyfriend to the hospital wing.

"We're almost there sweetie, just hold on a little longer" Ginny led Harry with her arm around his waist.

Ron had gone on and was waiting for them at the door. "Are you okay Harry?" Ron saw the concerned look on Ginny's face. Harry shook his head. "He's sick Ron I think he might have that stomach flu that's going around." Ron toke Harry's other side and they headed to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey was buzzing around the hospital wing. When Ron and Ginny came in with Harry, she pointed to the curtain that separate the exam area from the main hospital wing. Ron helped Ginny get Harry on the exam table, "I'll wait outside, Ginny are you staying?" Ginny nodded, and Ron when on most likely to go find Hermione and tell her what happened with Harry.

Madam Pomfrey was working at the bed next to the curtained exam area. When she finally came through the curtain, she sighed. "Potter, I see you more than I do any other student, what seems to be the problem?"

Harry sighed as well "One, I think I might have the stomach flu and two I hit in the stomach with a bludger." Madam Pomfrey shook her head "you're a magnet for injury aren't you." Noticing Ginny for the first time she asked "Are you comfortable with Miss Weasley here?" Harry nodded. Turning to Ginny "I need my beds for the Slytherin's that are sick, if I send him to his dorm would you be able to care for him." Ginny nodded "Yes Ma'am".

"Alright then, lay back on the table Potter, and let's see what damage has been done" before he laid backed, Harry's face turned green, sensing he was going to throw up, Ginny grabbed the bin that was behind her in time for his stomach contents to make an appearance. Madam Pomfrey observed this "I think he does have the stomach flu, but I'll check".

Once Harry laid back on the exam table, Madam Pomfrey waved her wand, running diagnostic spells. "Yes it appears it does have the stomach flu, but to double check, what are your symptoms?" Harry replied "Stomach cramps and pain, nausea, vomiting, I sometimes can fell it roll" he grimaced a face "like just now" Madam Pomfrey nodded "When did the symptoms start?" "This morning, when I got up". "I'll go and get the potions you'll need, it appears he's also running a light fever, so I included a fever reducer, I'll check his injury when I get back, so go head and pull up your shirt, Potter".

This was what Harry was dreading. The poking and prodding, he knew it would hurt; Ginny must have sensed Harry's fear.

"I'm right here Harry, you can hold my hand, and it might not hurt at all" Ginny helped Harry pull up his shirt. A chill went through Harry when the cold exam area air met the bare skin of his stomach.

Lending his head up, he saw the circular bruise right in the middle of his stomach, laying his head back he looked at Ginny, she ran her fingers through his hair and down the side of his face. "Does it hurt?" Harry nodded.

"So are you going to be my nurse then" Harry asked with a smirk on his face. Ginny laughed and lightly placed her hand on his stomach. "Yes, I'll take care of you, I'll even take care of this" Ginny motioned to the bruise on Harry's stomach.

Madam Pomfrey returned a second later. "Alright Potter, it appears there's no broken or cracked ribs, the diagnostic would have picked it up and it didn't. It looks like it might just be some bruising. I'm sorry Potter, but I'm going to have lightly press on your abdomen to check for internal injuries that the diagnostic didn't pick up".

Harry nodded and braced himself for pain. Madam Pomfrey started at Harry's lower abdomen, right above the waistline of his pants. Ginny didn't take her eyes off of Harry's face. Madam Pomfrey moved up Harry's stomach. When she pressed in the middle of his stomach, Harry bit his lip to keep from making a sound. "Sorry, I think some ice may help it heal along with some cream I'll give you before you leave." To Harry's relief, she was done soon. Allowing Harry to sit up, Madam Pomfrey gave Ginny instructions and to call her if she needed anything.

"Any questions?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "Just one, what can I do to help Harry feel better. The cramps are what hurts him the most" Madam Pomfrey handed Ginny a vial. "This is to relax his stomach and his intestines" Madam Pomfrey looked at Ginny, then to Harry and back to Ginny. "While waiting for it to take effect, you could lightly massage his stomach".

Ginny looked at the nurse puzzled, "How do I do that?" Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry. Without needing to be told Harry laid back down on the table, afraid of what Madam Pomfrey was going to do. "I'm going to show Ginny how to massage your stomach, it should help with the cramps" Madam Pomfrey pulled Harry's shirt up and started rubbing small circles on his stomach, then she moved to rubbing side to side and up and down.

"You try Miss Weasley" Ginny placed his hand on Harry's stomach and repeated what she was shown. She noticed out tight and tense his stomach was. "I think I've got it" Ginny informed Madam Pomfrey before turning to Harry "You'll tell me if I'm hurting you right?" Harry nodded and sat up. Ginny rubbing his stomach actually felt good.

"Give this to Professor McGonagall, and you should be allowed to care for Harry in his dorm." Handing a parchment to Ginny, Madam Pomfrey overviewed the instructions, looking at Harry again, she said "Good Luck". After Madam Pomfrey left, Harry laid his head on Ginny's shoulder. "Ready to head to the dorm?" feeling Harry nod, she helped him off the table.

"Well, at least the bludger didn't damage or break anything, Madam Pomfrey gave me some cream to put on it, and she said it might sting a little, but it would help heal the bruising." Exiting the hospital wing, they found Hermione, Ron, Professor McGonagall, and the Quidditch team. "You alright Harry?" Hermione asked, apparently the speaker of the group.

"The bludger didn't do no damage, just some bruising and unless you want to be, pardon my choice words, puke your guts out, I'd suggest keep away from me for a few days." Hermione looked at Harry with sympathy and concern. Everyone walked back to the common room, some were headed to the library, some went to other parts of the castle, and some went to the hospital wing to visit friends.

Ron, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall were left. "Professor, I'm to give you this." Professor McGonagall toke the parchment. "Very well, I assume that your brother and Miss Granger will be helping you" Ron and Hermione nodded. "I'll allow you to stay with Mr. Potter, until he is well. That includes the bathroom."Ginny nodded "Thanks Professor". McGonagall then turned to Harry "Feel better soon, Potter".

Professor McGonagall left the teenagers to return to her quarters. "I'm heading to the library; I've got some work to do." With Hermione gone, Ron turned to leave. "Ron can you walk with me and Harry to Gryffindor tower?"

Ron walked beside Harry and Ginny as they walked up to Gryffindor tower…..slowly. They managed to make to Gryffindor tower, before Harry made a run for the bathroom with a hand over his month. Ron looked at his sister "Are you going to be okay with him on your own for a little while?" Ginny nodded. "I'm going to the library with Hermione, sent Neville or Seamus if you need anything, I'll come and stay with Harry so you can get some lunch." Ginny nodded making her way up to the boy's dorm. "Thanks Ron" she hollered.

Ginny opened the door to the sixth year's dorm, hearing a groan from the bathroom she made her way to the bathroom. Opening the door slowly, she walked in.

"Harry?" said Ginny as she entered the bathroom walking towards to where the toilets. Following the sound of flushing she found her boyfriend in the first stall, sitting in the floor, head resting on the toilet, holding on to it for dear life. "How are you feeling sweetie?" Ginny asked, running her fingers though his hair. Harry looked at her and said "I feel like I'm dying" he threw up more into the toilet. Ginny kneeled down beside Harry and started rubbing his back.

Harry leaned his head up to look at her, she smiled back at him. "Are you mad at me?" Ginny paused rubbing his back. "Why would I be made at you?"Harry inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly "for being sick and playing in the game any way".

Ginny cupped his face in her hands for him to look at her, she summoned a wet wash cloth and started to wipe his face. "Harry, I'm not mad at you, I can't be mad at you when you're sick". Harry looked at her in relief "so you'll take care of me then". Ginny laughed "Madam Pomfrey left you in my care for a reason; she knows I'll take good care of you". Harry sighed "Thanks Gin".

Moments of silence passed until Harry's face turned green "Gin, I'm going to be sick" Harry moved his head over to the toilet and threw up, Ginny stayed with him, rubbing his back soothingly. Harry rested his head on the toilet and groaned "Think you're done". Harry shrugged his shoulders, keeping his head on the toilet.

Closing his eyes tightly, he felt his stomach churn one more time and he moved his head over the toilet to throw up again. Waiting a few minutes, Ginny asked "Ready to get back to bed?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded,

Ginny helped him up and led him back to his bed. With a wave of her wand, his clothes were off in his laundry pile, and his pajamas were on. She tucked him into bed, leaving the covers at his waist. She then placed her hand on his forehead. "You're feeling a little warm". She conjured up a wash cloth and a bowl of water. Lightly wiping his face and neck, she noticed that he'd fallen asleep. She fixed the wash cloth and placed it on his forehead and found a bucket to place by his bed.

Going back to her own dorm for a book, she returned to see that Harry was still asleep, but even in his sleep he was holding his stomach. She sat in a chair that Ron had sent up from the common room, and she started to read her book.

Forty five minutes later Ron came up to check on Harry "How's he doing?" Ginny looked at Harry. "He threw up a few times, I've wiped his face and neck trying to lower his fever, which is why that rag is there, he's been a sleep for forty five minutes ".

"I've already ate lunch, you go and get something to eat" Ron toke Ginny's place in the chair when he pulled Ginny up out of it. "I'll stay with Harry". Ginny nodded "I won't be gone long".

Thirty minutes later, Ginny returned with some water and crackers for Harry. "Thanks Ron, is he still asleep?". Ron nodded "he didn't even wake up once" Ginny made her way over to the bed as Ron went to find Hermione. She removed the cloth from his forehead and placed her hand on his forehead. Letting him sleep a little longer she decided to continue reading her book.

She must have dosed off in the chair, awoken to the sound of retching. Awake, she walked over her boyfriends where he was puking his guts up in a bucket. Vanishing his stomach contents from the bucket she sat on the bed looking at her sick boyfriend. "Feel any better?", Ginny asked running her fingers though his hair once Harry was comfortable laying on his back. Harry closed his eye and shook his head. "Worse" Harry answered, wrapping an arm around his stomach.

Ginny continued to run his fingers through his hair until she broke the silence, "Do you feel like your going to be sick again?" Ginny now concerned when she show his face turn an ugly shade of green. Grabbing the bucket, she placed it beside Harry's head, just in time for him be sick.

Harry was laying back on the bed, clutching his stomach. Ginny walked to his side table and returned with a glass of water. "Here, we don't want you to dehydrate." Ginny explained handing the glass to Harry sitting up, who toke a slow drink.

Laying back down on his bed, Harry wrapped his arms around his very upset stomach. "My stomach hurts, Gin". Ginny sat down on the edge of the bed, with Harry laying on his side; she moved her hand under his shirt and started to rub his side that he wasn't laying on. "I know it hurts sweetie, it'll get better, I promise". Harry rolled on his back, causing Ginny's hand to move from his side to slightly above the waistband of his pants. She started to rub Harry's lower abdomen, which relaxed her tense boyfriend. It was calming until Harry's stomach let out a loud long gurgle, at which Harry grimaced. "That didn't sound good, are you okay? Ginny asked worriedly, "It didn't feel good neither" Harry replied, pushing his hand into his stomach.

"You want to take the potions that Madam Pomfrey gave you? Your stomach might feel better". Ginny rubbed her hand up and down his stomach. Harry nodded and sat up. Handing him the stomach soother first she told him "hopefully, you'll keep the others down, there's one for cramping, and another for the fever". After giving Harry his potions, he slowly laid back on his bed. He was going to turn on his side when Ginny stopped him.

"I have the cream to put on that bruise. Remain on you back for a little longer." Pulling up Harry's shirt, she checked the bruise, it was darker then it was earlier. "Does it still hurt?" Ginny asked lightly pressing it. Harry nodded "This might sting a little". Putting the cream on her hand, she slowly started rubbing the cream on Harry's bruised stomach. "It doesn't sting, it burns" Harry hissed.

"Sorry, once the cream dries, I'll place an ice pack on it, I'll tape it your stomach, so you can lay on your side." Harry nodded, breathing through the burning and the pain in his stomach. Another deep churn ripped through Harry's stomach, luckily Ginny had just finished applying the cream when Harry turned over, aiming for bucket, a few seconds passed and nothing came.

Ginny held Harry's shirt up, exposing his bare and yet muscular stomach since the cream hadn't complete dried yet. "I don't think there's much left in your stomach sweetie" using her free hand Ginny slipped her hand under his shirt and rubbed his side and back. Harry groaned "There is, trust me" and he was violently sick into the bucket. Ginny muttered a cleaning spell and his bucket was clean. She helped Harry lay back on the bed.

"I'll be right back, stay there" Ginny went into the bathroom and came back with the ice pack, wrapped in a towel. She was familiar with the ice packs because she has used them herself and had fixed them for Harry and Ron after Quidditch practice. She then walked over to the desk and found some spell-o-tape. Harry had a puzzled lock on his face.

"I'm going to tape it go your stomach, so you can lay on your side." Ginny placed the ice pack on Harry's bare stomach. After taping it and making sure it's secure, she climbed on the bed and laid beside Harry. With his stomach bare except for ice pack Ginny place her hand on Harry's lower abdomen, rubbing it back and forth.

After some time, she noticed his breathing evened out and he was asleep. Ginny continued to rub Harry's stomach. She laid beside him, rubbed his stomach and his back, kept the cloth on his forehead damp, and watch over him as he slept. Hermione came up not too long later with Ron close behind. The scene before them caused them to smile.

Harry was asleep, Ginny laying next to him, running one hand through his hair, the other rubbing his back and stomach, caressing his side. "I'll bring you up something, looks like you're not going anywhere" Hermione left Ron still standing there looking at his sister. "I'm glad he has you, I know you love him Ginny, McGonagall wanted to know how he was doing when we left, she'll be up here soon." The next second Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore appeared. "Looks like Harry is well cared for" Dumbledore smiled at Ginny.

"How's he doing?"McGonagall asked "Better, his fever is almost gone, he threw up more after I returned from lunch, he's slept a lot, and he's drank all the water I gave him." "I'm glad" McGonagall turned to go out the door and she turned around to the young couple "Good Night" Dumbledore followed "I'm glad to see Harry is taken good care of, I wish you both good luck" "Thank you Professor and good night".

Hermione returned with some sandwiches and Butterbeer for Ginny, and some water and soup for Harry. Ginny ate while Hermione temporarily toke over taking care of Harry; she replaced the wash cloth, checked his temperature and adjusted his pillow. Ginny resumed her role as caretaker when she finished eating. Harry woke up when Ginny was removing the taped ice pack. "You know when you said taping the ice pack to my stomach, you didn't mention that the tape would be sticky" Ginny smiled at him with sympathy. "Sorry sweetie" freeing the ice pack from the tape, the tape still on Harry's stomach.

"Okay on the count of three, I'm going to rip this off and I'll have to wipe off the sticky stuff from the tape so I'll use a cold cloth and I'll rub it after, deal". Harry nodded "I'm ready" "One…two…three" Ginny ripped off the tape "AH" was Harry's only response.

On the side table next to Harry's bed, Ginny had placed a basin with water, she placed a cooling charm on it before dipping the new cloth into the water. Ringing out the water, she wrapped the cloth around her hand and placed it on Harry's stomach.

Slowly and lightly rubbing the cloth on Harry's stomach Ginny noticed Harry seem to be more relaxed than she'd seen him all week. Quidditch, Dumbledore's Slughorn mission, Draco, and all the other stuff he's dealt with, stressed him to no end.

Before Harry drifted off to sleep "Want to try to eat?" Harry nodded, "can you feed me, I'm too tired" Ginny picked up the soup that Hermione brought up, noticing she placed a warming charm on it, and started to slowly feed it to Harry.

Surprisingly he was able to kept the soup down and eat the entire bowl, Hermione only put a little bit in the bowl. After placing the bowl back on the table, Ginny looked over and Harry had fallen asleep. She toke off his glasses, wiped his face, and covered him.

When Ron came up for bed, she returned to her own dorm, for a quick shower and change. She returned to the boy's dorm and went straight to Harry's bed. She laid down beside him under the covers. She snuggled up against Harry's back wrapping her arm around his waist. She rest her hand on his stomach, absentmindedly rubbing it

Ron smiled at his sister and best friend. He knew that Harry was never cared for like Ginny had cared for him during the day. He noticed how relaxed and peaceful his best friend looked and how happy his sister was. He walked over to kiss his sister good night, after she leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Good night Ginny, wake me up if you need me" Ginny nodded "Thanks Ron for your help today". The boy's dorm was soon filled with snores. Harry slept peacefully next to her. She would occasionally hear him groan and feel his hand push into his stomach. Harry would appear to be asleep, but he would push his hands into his stomach and groan quietly. Ginny would search for his hand, gently moved it out of the way to place her hand in its place and she would lightly rub his stomach until she would hear him sigh and his breathing would even out.

Harry woke up the next morning feel a lot better than he did the day before, he's stomach still felt upset and it felt sore. He realized that he wasn't alone in his bed, he turned to find Ginny. He lift up the covers to find they were both fully dressed and Ginny's hand was resting on his stomach. He watched as her hand moved up and down as he breathed.

Still feeling tired and realizing it was the weekend he decided to sleep a little longer. When he woke up again, his stomach just felt sore. Ginny was sitting in her chair next to his bed.

"Hey sleepyhead, feeling better" Harry nodded "much, my stomach feels sore" Ginny smiled "I can take care of that" moved her hand under the covers and under his shirt. "How's that?" Harry relaxed and allowed her full access to his stomach when he pushed the cover down and pull his shirt up. "Good, I'll have to remember this when I pull a muscle in my side or my stomach after Quidditch practice" Ginny smiled "anything to help you sweetie". She smiled to see Harry relax. "it felt good when you rubbed my stomach when Madam Pomfrey was showing you how to do this" Harry gestured to Ginny's hand rubbing his stomach." All you have to do is tell me and I'll do it." Some time pasted as Ginny continued to rub "I hate to quit but I think we might want to head down to the great hall for some lunch. I can continue this later" Harry's stomach growled in response. "Okay, I guess I'm a little hungry".

Harry quickly changed clothes before heading down to the Great Hall. As they was walking through the halls Harry pulled Ginny closer to his side. "Hey Gin" Ginny looked at Harry and smiled "Thanks for taking care of me, I hope I wasn't too big of a big of a burden for you".

Ginny stopped and pulled Harry down to her level "Harry, you were not a burden, its part of my job as your girlfriend to take care of you" Harry smiled "Thanks Gin" Harry leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

As they walked into the Great Hall they found that Ron and Hermione were not there. They sat down next to each other. Harry didn't eat much because he didn't want to upset his stomach. Ginny engaged in conversations with Neville and Luna. Professor McGonagall approached them as they were leaving the Great Hall. "I see your feeling better Potter" "Much better, thanks professor"

"If you were wondering where Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are you might want to check the hospital wing". Harry and Ginny made it to the hospital wing in time to see Hermione dragging a pale and green looking Ron out the door.

"Looks like he's caught what Harry had, how are you Harry?" Harry guiltily looked at Hermione "a lot better than yesterday, my stomach feels sore and upset still" Ginny came to his rescue with "at least he hasn't, um" eyeing her brother, Ginny used hand motions to mean thrown up.

"Well looks like me and you are playing nurse to our sick boyfriends" "Yes, Harry at least is feeling better, but I'm not sure he's complete over it" Ginny had an arm wrapped around Harry's waist and Hermione had an arm wrapped around Ron's.

They were also back to Gryffindor tower, when a nasty smell invaded the air. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, as Harry and Ron cupped a hand over their mouth and entered the bathroom that happens to be Moaning Myrtle's. Sounds of retching greeted the girls when they entered.

Hermione went to Ron and Ginny went to Harry. Twenty minutes later, both boys were asleep in their dorm. Hermione looked at Ginny "we're in for a long weekend". Ginny smiled and said "yes we are but you know something" Hermione looked at Ginny puzzled "What?" Ginny looked at Harry as Hermione looked at Ron "it's all part of being a girlfriend".


End file.
